


Glitter Bomb

by mattzerella_sticks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Castiel (Supernatural), Angry Dean Winchester, Confused Jack, Cute Dean Winchester, Dean likes to get pampered, Glitter, Humor, M/M, Pranks, Relationship Reveal, Sam Pranks Dean, Sibling Rivalry, Smug Sam Winchester, bath bombs, baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattzerella_sticks/pseuds/mattzerella_sticks
Summary: Jack watches the aftermath of Sam's prank on Dean, seeing the unintended consequences.Inspired by Star Light Star Bright bath bombs and Jensen Ackles's hatred of glitter.





	Glitter Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> Cute little ficlet idea, thought it'd be nice and fun. Enjoy!

        Jack found Sam in the library. He sat at a table, tablet open in front of him. But to Jack, it didn't seem like Sam was much too interested in his screen. He squirmed in his seat, head tilted too far to the entrance, and was fighting back a terrifying grin. He cleared his throat. "Sam?" he asked, "What are you doing?"

        Sam, startled, nearly fell from his perch. Realizing it was only Jack, Sam regained his composure, and beckoned him closer. Once Jack was within range, Sam started to whisper. "I'm waiting for Dean."

        "You are? It'll be a long time, I heard he was going to take a bath." Baths were the latest change in Dean Winchester's routine. Now that they've saved the world from Michael and his army of steroid monsters, the Winchesters decided to enter semi-retirement. They still went on cases, but took more time in-between to enjoy themselves. Dean begun pampering himself more than usual.

        "A good soak every now and then s'posed to be good for the joints," he explained to them one night weeks ago, "Besides - we all bathed before showers were invented. What's manlier than going without technology?"

        Sam piped in. "So you'll smell even worse? Good to know."

        "Hey nothing can beat your stank, baby bro!"

        The baths became commonplace after a while. And, as he liked to do, Dean would alert them all he was going to take them. A half-hour ago, Dean found he and Cas in the kitchen, discussing a book that Jack had read. He knocked, alerting them to his presence. His smile was tighter than Jack was familiar with, and his eyes nervously darted away every few seconds. Cas said, "Yes, Dean?"

        "Cas, Jack... I just wanted to let you know I was taking a bath."

        "Okay, good to know. Is that all?" Dean nodded. "Very well, enjoy your bath Dean." A few minutes later, Cas had excused himself. "There really are things I must be attending to. My apologies Jack."

        His disappearance spurred Jack to bide his time elsewhere. Which is how he found Sam. Sam, who looks at him with a devilish glint in his eyes, rubbing his hands up and down the table in an odd fashion. "He's taking a bath? Now?" Sam asked, leaning forward.

        "Um... yes?"

        "That's great!"

        "It is? I thought you found his interests... _lame_?"

        "Trust me, Jack, it is."

        "Then why would Dean being in the bath be 'great'?"

        "Because it means any second now Dean'll fall right into my  _trap_!"

        "Oh... you're referring to your pranks." Jack was informed  _heavily_ about the Winchesters and their fondness for practical jokes. Cas clued him in on their long history when one morning he, Dean, and Jack were eating breakfast only to find Sam stomping into the room, his hair streaked with pink. That begun at least two weeks of amused and irritated Winchester brothers. They tried involving others, from time to time.

        "Sam learned not to make me a part of their games," Cas told him, "And Dean... he doesn't do anything  _too_ bad. Small things, from time to time. I don't mind them, really. Whatever he ends up doing, I find rather cu - uh... curious, and learn... new things?"

        And after Jack was out the entire night following a fake lead, Cas banned the Winchesters from making him a target ever again. But he still liked to feel included.

        "So," he continued, "What 'trap' are you referring to?"

        "Well, get this," Sam said, "I was out at the shopping plaza the other day when I happened into this store. I didn't mean to - the sales girl complimented my hair and I was, y'know, only being _nice_. Anyway she showed me these things called bath bombs -"

        "I know about bath bombs," Jack said, "Patience showed me hers when I visited Claire!"

        "Then you must know what they do?"

        "Of course - wait... did you buy a bath bomb for Dean?"

        Sam bounced in his seat. "Even better, I bought him a  _glittery_ bath bomb." He snickered, slamming a fist onto the table. "And I  _taped_ it to his bath tub for when he used it next. So any minute now we'll see him -"

        "SAM!"

        Jack and Sam turned to the entrance, Dean skid to a halt under the archway. He glared, one hand holding his towel while the other clenched and unclenched rhythmically. Dean dripped water onto the floor, sopping wet and covered completely in... " _Glitter,_ " Jack said. Sam howled with laughter from behind.

        Dean stomped into the room, his bare footsteps like the wet smacks of a pissed off duck. "You think this is funny?" he asked.

        "No, no," Sam gasped for air, "I think this is  _hilarious_."

        "You won't find this so funny when I shave your head and pour meat juice over all your clothes!" He lunged, Sam one step ahead, already out of his seat. "Seriously, Sam this shit is  _everywhere_. You know I can't  _stand_ holiday herpes!"

        "Serves you right!" Sam crowed, dodging Dean's grabbing attempts. They circled the table next to the one Jack stood next to. "Consider this payback for ditching me in Kalamazoo! I had to walk all the way back!"

        Dean, shifting from side to side, huffed. "Come on! I told you I was sorry. Me and Cas came back for you anyway! If you checked your phone like a  _normal_ person you'd have seen my text telling you to wait."

        "And just what were you two doing anyway huh?"

        " _Ahem._ " Looking back to the entrance, Cas drew the attention now. He, like Dean, stood clad in only a towel; as glittery, if not more, than the hunter. It seemed to be everywhere: along his jaw, around his eyes and in his hair. With his arms folded across his shiny chest, he tapped his foot in impatience. His glare stretched across the room. " _Dean_? Just what do you think you're doing?"

        Dean, scandalized and beet red, stood anxiously straight. His features shifted rapidly, back and forth, between a heated glare at Sam and wounded forgiveness to Cas. "Cas, I was - he did this! And he needed to learn -"

        "Sam will get what's coming to him, yes, but you could have  _hurt_ yourself. One slip and you'd break your leg - or worse!" He held a hand out, waiting. Dean, head hung, trudged back over to take it. Jack watched it all, head tilted, trying to process the scene in front of him. From behind, he heard Sam's snorts, choked back as they were. They mixed in with the muttered: "My sides!" "Too good!" and "I knew it!"s

        Cas doesn't spare the room another word. He leads Dean around the corner and out of sight. Sam found his way back, leaning against his original table. "Oh man, I didn't know  _how_ good this would be. Definitely worth whatever Cas is planning that's for sure."

        Jack, unable to get it, looked to him. "I thought only Dean was taking a bath? Why was Cas covered as well?"

        Sam, still chuckling, threw an arm over his shoulder. "Now Jack, have I never told you about this little thing called...  _Destiel_..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Drop a kudos/comment!


End file.
